Une Saint-Valentin pour deux avenirs
by justfunny
Summary: Brittany et Santana ne se parle plus. Quinn et Rachel décide d'intervenir et quoi de mieux que la Saint-Valentin pour les y aider ? Faberry et Brittana


Evidemment rien de m'appartient, ni l'univers ni les personnages. Se passe durant la saison 3, Finn et Rachel ne sont plus ensemble, Quinn n'a pas eu son accident ni Beth et Santana n'a pas été outé par Finn. il y a seulement eu quelques rumeurs sur elle brittany qu'elle a nier avec véhémence blessant la danseuse avec ses propos catégoriques ...

POV Quinn :

Assisse comme toujours dans mon coin dans la salle de Glee, j'observais le plus discrètement possible Santana qui semblait chaque jour s'enfoncer un peu plus. Elle avait perdu le mordant qui la caractérisait et avait l'allure générale d'un zombie tiré d'un mauvais film à petit budget … Autant dire que le tableau final n'était pas des plus attirant.

Je savais parfaitement qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état mais cette fois-ci était différente. La dispute avait éclaté sans prévenir et la danseuse avait pour la première fois élevée la voix contre la Latina lui balançant des vérités que celle-ci refusait d'affronter. Elle avait fini à genoux en larme mais la blonde pour qui elle pleurait n'avait pas fait marche arrière, au contraire elle avait quitté cette même salle sans même un regard en arrière et depuis l'ignorait avec application.

Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentil qu'elle pouvait se montrer à ce point si dur, si intransigeante mais il fallait croire que même moi je pouvais me tromper. A bien y réfléchir leur histoire était si intense que peu être l'explication résidait en celle-ci.

Je ne pouvais rester les bras croiser et les voir se détruire de la sorte. Elles souffraient l'une et l'autre car même si c'était moins visible physiquement chez Britt, elle ne parlait plus de licornes, de lutins et lorsque j'avais eu le malheur de demander si Lord T allait bien, s'il n'avait pas recommencé à fumer elle m'avait lancé un regard dur que je ne lui avais jamais vu en me répondant :

« - Ne soit pas idiote Quinn c'est juste un chat et tout le monde sait que les chats ne fument pas ! ».

Après cela elle était partie la tête haute mais la démarche saccadée … j'avais été complètement choquée. Son chat était sacré et définitivement ce n'était pas juste un chat pour elle, il était une personne à part entière, un pilier de sa vie comme San l'était avant … L e monde de Britt s'écroulait sans Santana, il perdait sa magie. Je ne voyais que ça. La danseuse avait besoin de cette innocence, nous en avions besoin car avec elle, elle illuminait notre monde et rendait une journée terne juste magnifique mais depuis tout était gris et fade.

Laissant mes yeux glisser sur mes camarades je remarquais que Rachel regardait Brittany et à voir son expression elle semblait elle aussi parvenir aux même conclusions que moi. Se sentant observer elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et me sourit comme elle seule le faisait avec moi. Discrètement je lui indiquais B et S avant de lui faire comprendre toujours avec des gestes qu'elle et moi devions parler. Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Mister Shue qui rouge d'excitation tenait dans ses mains une boîte opaque ressemblant à une urne pour des votes.

« - Bien les enfants comme vous le savez tous, la Saint Valentin approche à grand pas. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont déjà en couple et il me semble heureux de l'être mais pourquoi ne pas pimenter un peu votre vie de tous les jours lors de cette journée si spéciale ? Dans cette urne que je serais le seule à pouvoir ouvrir j'aimerais que vous glissiez un mot dans lequel vous décrirez l'amour que vous portez à votre partenaire, ce qui le ou la rend si spécial(e) pour vous ainsi que le titre de la chanson que vous comptez lui interprétez.

- Mais Mister Shue si on est tout seul ? Je chanterais bien pour Rachel mais la dernière fois Quinn m'a sauté dessus …

- Finn je ne peux pas parler pour elle mais je pense réellement que tu devrais passer à autre chose. Parfois la vie est ainsi et je suis sûre que tu peux chanter en toute amitié pour quelqu'un d'autre …

- Mais Mr je l'aime moi ! ».

Je jetais un regard noir à Finnocence qui décidemment ne comprenait rien à rien. Effectivement je lui avais sauté dessus sans même vraiment y réfléchir. Dès qu'il s'était levé pour se placer face à nous j'avais vu la petite diva s'agiter sur sa chaise plus que mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que plus elle répétait à cet idiot qu'entre eux tout était fini plus il la poursuivait. Chansons, roses, regards de chiots et j'en passe. Alors oui j'avais pété un plomb et était passée en mode Dark Quinn … Heureusement que Puck et San m'avait éloigné de lui ou je l'aurais étripé vivant. J'étais plus qu'en colère contre lui et mes deux amis avaient bien du mal à me contenir. Rachel s'était levée et doucement s'était approchée avant de me prendre doucement dans ses bras. Curieusement la seconde d'avant je bouillonnais, celle d'après je fondais. Je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte contre ce petit corps qui charmait le miens. Elle m'avait entrainé à sa suite et j'avais passé le reste du cours dans le brouillard ne gardant en tête que sa main dans la mienne.

Nous étions petit à petit devenues amie et il n'était pas rare de nous voir l'une avec l'autre. Certains disaient que nous étions ce que B et S étaient l'une pour l'autre. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire et je m'en foutais royalement, pour moi c'était Rachel et c'est tout. Même si Santana et Brittany étaient mes deux meilleures amies, elle était au dessus …

La sonnerie me tira de mes pensées. Je rejoignis Rach qui m'attendait comme toujours près du piano. Ensemble l'on passa la porte et l'on prit ensuite la direction du parking. D'un commun accord on alla chez elle et une fois dans sa chambre après un détour par la cuisine pour prendre de quoi grignoter et boire on s'installa sur son lit. Je la regardais porter la bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres et ne pus que la trouver magnifique. Ces derniers temps ce genre de pensées venant de moi était monnaie courante. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et éclata de rire. Immédiatement je me sentis rougir.

« - Quoi ?

- Tu as encore ce regard Quinn !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh si ne fais pas l'innocente. Celui qui dit "si je pouvais je te mangerais".

- Ah et depuis quand penses-tu pouvoir interpréter mes regards de la sorte ?

- Depuis toujours Q, tu n'es pas la même avec moi, même quand tu faisais de moi ta victime, tes yeux disaient le contraire de ton corps. Je te connais Quinn. ».

Je baissais la tête honteuse de cette époque peu glorieuse. Mais très vite elle glissa sa main sous mon menton et me releva la tête plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me sonda puis se jeta quelques instants avant de prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras me murmurant qu'elle ne m'en avait jamais voulu …

A sa place je n'aurais pas réagit comme elle mais nous étions si différentes l'une de l'autre que je ne pouvais que m'incliner. Oui avant je voulais la détester à tout prix mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur moi et malgré tout mes efforts je ne pouvais lutter … Voyant que je me laissais aller, elle me ramena au sujet qui nous intéressait en premier lieu et qui n'était pas nous.

Chacune exposa ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, de ce qu'elle en avait déduit et ce qui selon elle pouvait être arrangé. Il fut vite décider que je devais parler à S et tenter de la faire réagir, de la pousser en avant. Il était temps qu'elle assume pleinement.

Puis alors que nous étions allongées l'une contre l'autre, Rach se releva à toute vitesse et complètement surexcitée se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens faisant tanguer le lit tout en débitant un flot ininterrompu de parole dont je ne saisissais qu'un mot sur deux … je me redressais à mon tour et l'attirait à moi en la tenant ferment par les hanches. Elle m'enjamba et s'assit sur moi. Je me laissais retomber contre l'oreiller lui intimant ensuite de respirer et de redire le tout plus doucement. Elle s'exécuta les yeux dans les miens tout sourire.

Alors qu'elle parlait faisant des pauses de temps à autre me laissant ainsi le temps de comprendre où elle voulait en venir je réalisais que je n'avais pas retiré mes mains de sa taille et que cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Bizarrement moi non plus. J'aimais cette proximité entre nous, la sentir contre moi me rendait euphorique et illuminait ma journée tout comme le son de sa voix me captivait, en fait tout en elle me fascinait. Il n'était pas rare que comme en cet instant je me perde à trop me laisser subjuguer par elle. Mon cœur lui aussi perdait le rythme qui était le sien et alors je sus ce que tous avait comprit bien avant moi. Je souris largement tout à mon bonheur de cette constatation. Cette réaction ne sembla pas être celle qu'elle attendait car elle fonça les sourcils me demandant si j'allais bien ? J'éclatais de rire et bientôt sa petite main se posa sur mon front voulant sans doute constater si j'avais de la fièvre ou non. Mais je n'étais pas malade, en tout cas pas dans le sens propre du terme …

POV Rachel :

Toujours à cheval sur Quinn je la regardais se tordre de rire sous moi. Ses yeux avait prit cette teinte si particulière qui me faisait à chaque fois chavirer. Mon dieu si elle savait à quel point elle compte pour moi. Sa réaction m'inquiétait un peu tout de même. Je savais que mon plan était bon mais je ne pensais pas qu'il déclencherait ce genre de réponse chez elle. Je vérifiais si elle n'avait pas de fièvre mais rien juste la sensation de sa peau si douce sous mon toucher. Finalement après quelques minutes son expression se fit sérieuse et elle me donna de nouveau toute son attention. J'étudiais avec attention son expression et je décelais vite un début de compréhension à son comportement. Je lui demandais si elle était d'accord pour mon plan et à la lueur dans son regard je vis que j'avais raison. Une fois encore elle était partie dans ses divagations et je l'avais perdu en route donc elle ne savait rien de mon idée pourtant si géniale.

Fâchée de son manque d'écoute je voulus me retirer d'elle pour pouvoir bouder à mon aise et ainsi exprimer mon mécontentement mais elle ne m'en laissa pas la possibilité. Elle me renversa et cette fois ce fut elle sur moi. Immédiatement ma respiration se coupa. Elle était plus proche parce que totalement couchée sur moi bien qu'elle fit attention à ne pas s'appuyer de tout son poids ce qui selon moi ne m'aurait pas déranger mais il n'était pas question de cela sur l'instant.

Mais voilà je n'arrivais plus à me recentrer. Je voyais ses lèvres s'agiter mais mon cerveau au lieu d'analyser ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire me transmettait toute sorte d'information qui ne m'aidait en rien à reprendre pied.

Et là elle sourit de ce sourire si particulier qui une fois de plus me coupa le souffle. Voilà j'étais perdue, j'avais toujours su que Quinn Fabray serait ma perte et je pensais ce moment arriver. Je ne luttais pas, à quoi bon ?

Mais alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêter, trois coups frappés distinctement à ma porte me firent sursauter et ainsi son brusque décalage fini de rompre ce lien entre nous, cette minute magique hors du temps.

Je me redressais juste à temps pour voir mon papa L entrer. Il voulait savoir si Quinn mangeait avec nous. Sans même regarder cette dernière je répondis par l'affirmative. La porte se referma et je reçu un oreiller. Je sautais à terre et les mains sur les hanches je me tournais vers elle.

« - Je rêve n'est ce pas Quinn Fabray ? Tu n'as pas osé ?

- Et si je l'avais fait ? ».

God si elle continuait ainsi je ne donnais pas chère de moi et de mes résolutions vis-à-vis d'elle. Je secouais la tête puis sans la regardait je lui demandais de cette fois-ci bien m'écouter car j'étais sûre d'avoir l'idée qui arrangerait tout. Sans le voir je la sentis hocher la tête la voyant bien dans mon esprit prendre son air sérieux pourtant si craquant.

Cette fois elle ne décrocha pas et me félicita même jugeant que c'était simple mais diablement efficace selon ses propres mots. Elle semblait toute fière et à dire vrai je l'étais aussi. Enfin mes pères nous demandèrent de venir à table et comme toujours tout se passa à merveille. Je savais qu'ils adoraient Quinn et je devais avouer que la voir à notre table était un pur bonheur pour moi.

Au moment de se séparer on se promit de se retrouver demain à son casier avant les cours après quoi on lancerait la mission Brittana.

POV Santana :

Cette nuit encore j'avais rêvé d'elle avant de me réveiller et de réaliser qu'une fois de plus elle n'était pas à mes côtés. Cette fois-ci je l'avais perdu, ma lâcheté m'avait coûté la personne la plus importante à ma vie, ma raison d'être. Sans elle je n'avais plus rien. J'avais tenté d'étouffer mes pleurs dans mon oreiller mais bientôt la porte s'était ouverte et le parfum si rassurant de ma mère avait envahie la pièce. Sans un mot elle m'avait prise tout contre elle et m'avait bercé doucement. Peu à peu je m'étais apaiser avant de murmurer à quel point j'étais désolée … Ce à quoi elle avait répondu que la seule chose dont je devais être désolée était de refuser le bonheur qui était le mien, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir qu'elle m'aimerait toujours. Elle avait ensuite quitté ma chambre comme elle était venue.

Toujours assise dans ma voiture je repensais à cela me demandant ce qu'elle savait exactement de mon bonheur, si peu être cela était une façon de me dire que j'avais sa bénédiction. Finalement je m'extirpais de l'habitacle et commençais à avancer pour rentrer dans l'établissement lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Epave ou non je restais Santana Lopez de Lima Heigh Adjacent et personne ne me touchait de la sorte sans en subir les conséquences. Prête à mettre en fuite l'imprudent je me retournais pour finalement faire face à Quinn qui semblait plus que déterminée. Je jetais un regard autour d'elle m'attendant à voir le hobbit dans son ombre mais rien. Elle était seule dans son uniforme, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude très Ice Quinn.

« - Toi et moi il faut que l'on parle Lopez et maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Quoi tu as perdu ta naine et tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour la retrouver ? Un conseil cherche la baleine elle ne devrait pas être loin. ».

A son expression je compris que je venais de commettre ma première erreur. Avec fermeté elle m'entraîna dans une salle de classe et ne me referma qu'une fois la porte fermée.

« - Attention Lopez ma patience à des limites et je dois avouer que je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de tes conneries. Tu fous tout en l'ai comme si rien ne pouvait d'atteindre. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas le cas puise qu'à l'heure actuelle tu n'es qu'une loque. Qui croîs-tu impressionner avec ce look de mort-vivant. J'en ais marre d'assister au naufrage du Titanic. Reprends-toi à la fin ou je vais finir par croire que tu n'es finalement qu'une trouillarde, une sale gamine apeurée qui … ».

La gifle venait de retentir avec force et je regardais ma main totalement sous le choc. Q porta une main à sa joue avant de finalement rire à gorge déployée. Je me contentais de me laissais tomber à genoux et d'éclater une fois de plus en pleurs. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et tout comme ma mère hier me berça tout contre elle. Je m'agrippais ne voulant pas la perdre elle aussi.

Elle dût entendre mon "Ne me laisses pas" car elle me répondit que jamais elle ne le ferait. Elle se mit ensuite à parler et je me laissais aller contre elle. Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais j'avais peur. Elle le comprit car elle me répondit qu'elle serait là avec moi qu'elle m'aiderait et elle me confia quelque chose que je savais déjà mais qui me ravit. Je voulais dire enfin mais préférais finalement sourire et la féliciter. Enfin elle m'aida à me relever et après avoir reprit une apparence correcte l'on sortit avant de se rendre chacune de notre côté à nos cours respectifs.

POV Brittany :

Ce matin j'avais vu Santana et Quinn sortir d'une salle de classe ensemble. Je voyais bien sur les traits de S qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais je ne pouvais pas aller vers elle alors j'étais heureuse que Q soit là pour elle. Mon cœur se brisait face à tant de souffrance mais je ne pouvais ignorer la mienne. J'avais tout perdu, sans elle je n'avais plus accès à cette magie qui rendait ma vie si éclatante. Elle était mon monde mais je n'étais pas le sien sinon elle l'aurait revendiqué au lieu de le cacher et d'en avoir honte car je ne voyais d'autre explication à son comportement. Elle me disait que je n'étais pas stupide mais elle agissait avec moi comme si pourtant à croire qu'elle pensait vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas …

Je regardais les canards se battre entre eux pour les quelques bouts de pains que j'avais lancé dans le lac pour eux mais même ce spectacle ne réussit pas à me faire sourire. Je soupirais et me levais prête à faire demi tour pour rentrer chez moi lorsque je vis Rachel arriver face à moi. La petite Brune était seule ce qui me surprit car l'on ne la voyait jamais sans Quinn. Enfin j'avais l'exemple devant moi qu'il arrivait qu'elle se sépare de temps en temps.

« - Hé coucou Britt, tu es venu nourrir les canards ?

- Tu n'as pas mieux comme approche ? A croire que ton sens de l'observation et aussi développer que ta réflexion.

Elle sembla surprise de ma réponse car immédiatement elle baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Une fois de plus je soupirais. San n'étant pas là je devais me protéger seule et j'avais eu un bon professeur.

« - C'est bon Rachel … Que puis-je faire pour toi ? ».

Immédiatement la petite brune releva la tête et tout à son enthousiasme se lança dans un de ses interminables monologues. Je levais les yeux au ciel. San avait raison, elle parlait vraiment beaucoup.

POV Quinn :

Nous étions la veille de la Saint-Valentin et en cette dernière heure de la journée qu'était Glee, il était temps d'ouvrir la fameuse urne. Demain serait pour les chansons, aujourd'hui à nous les petits mots doux. Je souris et très vite je sentis le regard de Rachel sur moi. Tout était parfait pour l'instant.

Les premiers furent une évidence, Tina/Mick, Artie/Sugar, Mercedes/Sam, Kurt/Blaine … C'était à partir de maintenant que les choses se corsaient.

Mister Shue sortit un énième bout de papier de la boîte et en entama la lecture.

_Avant il y avait toi et moi et alors je pensais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer_

_Je me trompais_

_Je réalise que le véritable obstacle à un « nous » c'est moi et seulement moi_

_Aujourd'hui je n'ais plus rien_

_Il m'est difficile de me dire que sans toi je ne suis plus, sans toi je ne suis rien_

_Tu étais mon tout, mon univers_

_Je ne peux rester ainsi et continuer à dériver, de nouveau je dois m'ancrer_

_Me pardonneras-tu ?_

_**Universe and you (song)**_

Immédiatement mes yeux se posent sur Santana et je remarque qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Brittany qui semble elle au bord des larmes. Je dirais que c'est un très bon début. Mais très vite un autre papier est tiré et là je blêmis.

_A trop vouloir me voiler la face je n'ais pas compris ce qui pourtant était une évidence_

_Depuis le début il n'y a jamais eu que toi_

_Tu as toujours été présente dans mes pensées, du lever au coucher_

_Il n'y aura jamais que toi_

_Alors pour la première fois laisses moi te dire ce qui donne à ma vie tout son sens_

_L'amour que je te porte_

_**I Love You (song)**_

Après cette lecture je me contentais de garder les yeux fixés sur mes mains posées sagement sur mes genoux. Heureusement, vint le suivant.

_J'ai toujours pensé que le monde était un endroit magique_

_Mais c'est faux_

_Tu es cette magie qui rend tout si féerique à mes yeux_

_Reviens-moi_

_Je ne peux continuer à être ce que je ne suis pas sans toi_

_Je t'attends _

_**This Love (song)**_

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Brittany était derrière celui-ci. Santana à son tour semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

_La première fois que je t'ais vu j'ai oublié de respirer_

_J'ai pensé « magnifique »_

_J'ai vu ce que personne d'autre ne semblait voir_

_Ton masque est tombé_

_J'étais depuis la première seconde ta captive_

_Gardes-moi_

_Car avant toi je n'existais pas, ce n'étais pas moi_

_**Before Your Love (song)**_

Mes yeux se sont embués sans que je ne le réalise vraiment. M'aimait-elle aussi ? Zut il allait être difficile de tenir jusqu'à demain. La sonnerie retentit est j'hésitais entre prendre la fuite et voir si elle m'attendrait mais San fit ce choix pour moi. Elle se stoppa à ma hauteur et me demanda si on pouvait parler. Du coin de l'œil je vis Britt en faire autant avec ma brune. Je respirais donc plus librement et répondait que oui bien sûr l'on pouvait.

POV Rachel :

Je venais de rentrer de chez Brittany où nous avions eu une assez longue discussion mais au moins autant elle que moi nous étions prête. Je sautais le dîner trop nerveuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Je passais à la salle de bain et une fois en tenue pour la nuit je préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain. Je souris en repensant à comment je m'habillais avant et mon style de maintenant. Kurt avait fait des merveilles avec l'aide de Mercedes et je ne pouvais que les remercier car sans eux je continuerais sans doute à ressembler à une bibliothécaire coincée voir à une écolière frigide. Aujourd'hui je me sentais à la hauteur, j'avais confiance en moi et pour faire face à Quinn Fabray il fallait au moins ça. Je me glissais enfin dans mon lit pressé d'être à demain.

POV Santana :

Quinn et moi avions un plan en béton pour demain et je savais que c'était en quelque sorte ma dernière chance. Même si le mot de Britt m'avait donné un peu d'espoir je savais que je ne pouvais me tromper, je devais faire les choses bien. Cette nuit, je dormis pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps comme un bébé sans même sentir ma mère qui après avoir constaté que je dormais me fit un baiser sur le front avant de me dire qu'elle était fière de voir qu'enfin je semblais avoir prit la bonne décision et qu'elle en était fière.

POV Brittany :

Une fois Rachel partit je décidais qu'il était grand temps de parler à mes parents. Nous avions abordé le sujet dans sa généralité une fois et je savais qu'il n'avait rien contre mais suite à notre dernière discussion où ils me demandaient ce qui n'allaient ce à quoi je n'avais pas répondu, je pensais qu'il était temps de tout dire. Enfin sans les grandes lignes, ils aimaient beaucoup S et son absence ne passait pas inaperçue de toute façon.

POV Santana :

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain matin prenant bien mon temps à la salle de bain je n'oubliais pas de mettre le parfum que Britt trouvait si bon sur moi. Je souris toute seule et après un coup d'œil je décidais qu'il était temps.

Je me ruais dans les escaliers et après un rapide salut à mes parents dans la cuisine je courus à ma voiture sous les éclats de rire de ma mère qui ce matin semblait d'excellente humeur.

POV Rachel :

Il me fut difficile de suivre ma routine habituelle ce matin car la seule chose que je voulais était de me ruer au lycée et plus particulièrement en salle de Glee mais je me forçais néanmoins à suivre mon programme. Mes pères notèrent bien mon état et partirent dans des messes basses qui m'agacèrent profondément mais ils ne laissèrent pas émouvoir par mes jérémiades et c'est en claquant la porte que je sortis finalement de chez moi. Je soupirais et décidais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de me mettre dans cette état. Les yeux fermés je fis quelques exercices de respiration afin de reprendre une contenance. Je ne prêtais donc pas attention à la voiture qui se gara devant moi.

« - Hé le hobbit tu te bouges j'ai pas toute la journée et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Santana mais je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de venir me chercher et permets de te dire que …

- Rien du tout, on m'a dit de venir te chercher un point c'est tout alors avant que je ne décide de te bâillonner et de te jeter dans le coffre tu vas monter dans cette voiture et te taire.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en venir à de telle extrémité, je suis une personne parfaitement réfléchie et donc à même de comprendre que … ».

N'en pouvant plus je sortis de la voiture à toute vitesse avant de me stopper devant la naine de Fabray qui semblait pour le coup avoir avalé sa langue. J'ouvris la porte du côté passager et lui fit signe de monter. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais un de mes fameux regards plus tard elle avait passé sa ceinture et la tête dans les épaules semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor. Je souris heureuse de mon effet avant finalement moi aussi de prendre place et ainsi nous conduire au lycée.

POV Quinn :

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir et la grande blonde se jeter sur le siège passer. Elle semblait avoir retrouvée une partie de sa bonne humeur et cela me rendit plus joyeuse encore. Oui moi Quinn Fabray avait laissé tomber mon masque et souriait d'une oreille à l'autre depuis que mon réveil avait sonné ce matin. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas maudit l'appareil, bien au contraire.

POV Rachel :

A peine la voiture garée que je tentais de me sauver à toute vitesse mais apparemment Santana en avait décidé autrement. Elle me rattrapa par le dos de ma veste m'empêchant ainsi efficacement de faire un pas de plus.

« - Doucement Speedy Berry j'ai pas envie de courir ce matin. Savoures donc ce calme avant que la marée des blaireaux ne vienne tout gâcher. ».

Complètement ahurie je scrutais la Latina me demandant si elle était normale ce matin. Enfin ses remarques et son attitude oui mais cette dernière phrase … Jetant un œil à ma montre je notais qu'il restait 10 minutes avant la chorale. Je soupirais d'impatience et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Décidemment rien ne me serait épargné ce matin.

POV Quinn :

De loin je regardais Santana et Rachel. Je ris en voyant l'air de cette dernière, je dirais que ma trop craquante petite diva semblait au bord de l'implosion. Je souris plus largement ce qui fit rire Britt qui depuis ce matin étudiait chacune de mes mimiques et apparemment j'étais hilarante. Enfin passons je l'entraînais à ma suite et nous fûmes les premières à entrer dans la salle. Les autres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et c'est seulement à la sonnerie que Rachel et Santana firent leurs entrées. La petite brune semblait très en colère et à voir le sourire sadique de S, elle ne devait pas y être étrangère.

A peine Mister Shue fut-il entré que la bataille pour savoir qui allait commencer s'engagea. Stoïque je restais bien droite sur ma chaise. Ses yeux tombèrent sur moi et je fus ainsi désignée d'office. Je souris avant de sentir mon ventre se contracter. Je respirais rapidement avant de venir prendre place devant mes camarades.

Mes yeux dans les siens chocolats je me lançais. J'avais choisi "I Love You d'Avril Lavigne".

**J'aime ton sourire****  
****J'aime ta vibration****  
****J'aime ton style****  
****Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime****Et moi, j'aime la façon****  
****Dont tu es une star****  
****Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime****  
****Hey****  
****Sens-tu, me sens-tu ?****  
****Ressens-tu ce que je ressens aussi ?****  
****As-tu besoin, as-tu besoin de moi ?****  
****As-tu besoin de moi ?****[Refrain]****  
****Tu es si beau****  
****Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime****  
****Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches que****  
****La raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi****  
****Tu es toi****  
****Juste toi****  
****Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'aime,****  
****c'est tout ce que nous avons traversé****  
****Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime****J'aime la façon dont tu te comportes mal****  
****Quand on est bourré****  
****Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime****  
****Et comment tu continues d'être simple****  
****Quand je suis compliqué****  
****Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime****Hey****  
****Sens-tu, me sens-tu ?****  
****Ressens-tu ce que je ressens aussi ?****  
****As-tu besoin, as-tu besoin de moi ?****As-tu besoin de moi ?****[Refrain]****  
****Tu es si beau****  
****Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime****  
****Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches que****  
****La raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi****  
****Tu es toi****  
****Juste toi****  
****Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'aime,****  
****c'est tout ce que nous avons traversé****  
****Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime****Et même si, on ne les surmonte pas****  
****Je suis toujours là pour toi****  
****Toi****Hey****  
****Sens-tu, me sens-tu ?****  
****Ressens-tu ce que je ressens aussi ?****  
****As-tu besoin, as-tu besoin de moi ?****  
****As-tu besoin de moi ?****[Refrain]****  
****Tu es si beau****  
****Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime****  
****Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches que****  
****La raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi****  
****Tu es toi****  
****Juste toi****  
****Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'aime,****  
****c'est tout ce que nous avons traversé****  
****Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime**

Je ne l'avais pas une seule fois quitté du regard pas même quand San lui avait donné le bouquet de Lys que j'avais choisis pour elle ainsi que la boîte de chocolat végétalien. La dernière note avait à peine franchie mes lèvres que les siennes étaient sur les miennes. Je souris et la serra très fort contre moi sous les applaudissements des autres sauf ceux de Finn qui nous regardait d'un air idiot mais je m'en foutais et il semblerait qu'elle aussi.

POV Santana :

Après Blondie et son minimoys ce fut mon tour. Hésitante je me levais puis après un regard sur Britt je passais en mode Santana Lopez de Lima Heigh. Je ne pouvais avoir peur, je l'aimais.

Pour moi il n'y avait qu'elle et c'est à elle que je dis ce que j'allais lui chanter, "Universe and You".

**Un feu brûle****  
****L'eau arrive****  
****Tu me refroidis****  
****Quand je froide à l'intérieur****  
****Tu es chaud et brillant****  
****Tu sais que tu es si bon pour moi****  
****Avec tes yeux d'enfants****  
****Tu es plus que tu ne sembles****  
****Tu vois, dans l'espace****  
****Je vois ton visage****  
****Les endroits où tu as été****  
****Les choses que tu as apprises****  
****Elles posent avec toi si bien****Tu sais qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de se cacher****  
****Tu sais que je dis la vérité****  
****Nous sommes simplement les mêmes****  
****Je peux sentir tout ce que tu fais****  
****Entendre tout ce que tu dis****  
****Même si je suis à des kilomètres de toi****  
****Car je suis moi, l'univers et toi****Juste comme les étoiles qui brûlent la nuit****  
****Faisant des trous dans la nuit****  
****Nous construisons des ponts****Tu sais****Quand tu es seul****  
****Je t'enverrai un signe****  
****Juste pour que tu saches****  
****Je suis moi, l'univers et toi.**

Quinn au premier refrain lui avait donné la petite peluche licorne aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel portant le nom de Brittana avec la petite boîte contenant le collier en or avec pour pendentif une moitié de cœur avec un S gravé. Elle pleura et c'est à genou devant elle que je finis la chanson. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et doucement je lui dis que ce n'étais pas fini. Elle sourit comme ce premier jour où je l'avait vu et je sus que j'avais gagné.

POV Brittany :

Elle venait de faire un très grand pas et il fallait avouer que Santana Lopez ne se mettait à genoux pour personne mais pour moi elle l'avait fait, même si c'était devant le Glee club c'était énorme et elle avait dit que ce n'était pas fini. Peu importe je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps loin d'elle. Juste pour moi le temps de chanter "This Love de The Veronicas".

**Je peux le voir dans tes yeux****  
****Y gouter dans ton premier baiser****  
****Etranger dans cette ville solitaire****  
****Sauve moi de mon vide****Tu prenais ma main****  
****Tu me disais que ça irait****  
****J'ai cru en toi pour suivre mon coeur****  
****Maintenant le destin m'éloigne de toi****Même si je te quitte maintenant****  
****Et que ça brise mon coeur****  
****Même si je ne suis pas dans les parages****  
****Je ne cèderai pas****  
****Je ne peux pas renoncer****  
****A cet amour****Tu es devenu un morceau de moi****  
****Me rendant malade de même penser****  
****Aux matins où je me réveillerai seule****  
****Te cherchant dans mes draps****  
****Ne pars pas loin****Même si je te quitte maintenant****  
****Et que ça brise mon coeur****  
****Même si je ne suis pas dans les parages****  
****Je ne cèderai pas****  
****Je ne peux pas renoncer****  
****A cet amour****Je ne peux pas juste fermer la porte****  
****(sur cet amour)****  
****Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de senblable auparavant****  
****(comme cet amour)****  
****Dis-moi la vérité peut importe ce que nous traverserons****  
****Vas-tu tenir bon aussi parce que****Même si je te quitte maintenant****  
****Et que ça brise mon coeur****  
****Même si je ne suis pas dans les parages****  
****Je ne cèderai pas****  
****Je ne peux pas renoncer****  
****A cet amour**

C'est Rachel qui lui remit la petite enveloppe contenant le mot de mes parents indiquant que la petite amie de leur fille devait si elle voulait continuer à faire rayonner cette dernière passer dorénavant par la porte et ce à tout heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle était la bienvenue dans la famille Pierce. La clé de la maison la fit fondre en larme que je m'empressais d'aller sécher avec des bisous magiques car oui la magie était revenue.

POV Rachel :

Je passais juste après Brittany et avec l'émotion qui semblait avoir atteint son apogée je me demandais si je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout. Mais un regard sur Quinn et je compris que pour elle j'irais jusqu'à perdre ma voix s'il le fallait. Heureusement je pensais m'en sortir avec "Before Your Love de Kelly Clarkson.

**Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre mes journées****  
****Comment j'ai fait pour vivre dans un monde tout en gris****  
****Quand tu tournes en rond, le paysage est toujours pareil****  
****Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi... Je t'ai ensuite regardé dans les yeux****  
****Et le monde s'est ouvert à mes yeux, j'ai réalisé que...****[Refrain]****  
****Je ne vivais pas avant que tu m'aimes****  
****Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti avant ton toucher****  
****Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour me faire sentir vivante****  
****Mais au fond, je ne vivais pas vraiment...****  
****Je ne vivais pas avant que tu m'aimes****Je voulais plus qu'une vie ordinaire****  
****Tous mes rêves n'étaient que des châteaux dans le ciel****  
****Je suis devant toi et mon coeur t'appartient****  
****Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu sans ton baiser****  
****Parce que tu m'as donné une raison d'exister****[Refrain]****Je ne vivais pas avant que tu m'aimes****Et je ne sais pas pourquoi****  
****Pourquoi le soleil décide de briller****  
****Mais tu m'as aimé juste à temps**

Brittany lui remit le paquet à son attention avec la petite carte en forme d'étoile. Ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elle lut les quelques mots écrits : Je t'offre ceci pour que tu puisses capturer chaque minute de bonheur que notre amour nous offrira.

Le paquet contenait l'appareil photo si fantastique dont elle parlait à longueur de journée ces derniers temps. Tout comme moi tout à l'heure, elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa à m'en faire faire voir des feux d'artifices plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

POV Quinn :

Je devais continuer à sourire bêtement parce que quand Britt n'était pas occupée à dévorer S des yeux elle me regardait et se mettait immanquablement à rire. La sonnerie retentit et l'on sortit tous à la suite pour la plupart main dans la main. Les élèves s'écartant comme toujours devant moi murmurèrent en voyant que contrairement à d'habitude je tenais Rachel par la main. Derrière nous venaient Santana et Brittany elles aussi dans la même posture. Une fois à son casier je vis S en sortir le porte voix de notre coatch et en faisant signe à Britt de faire attention à ses oreilles elle le mit en route.

« - Moi Santana Lopez je déclare être aujourd'hui depuis toujours et pour toujours amoureuse de Brittany Suzanne Pierce. J'ajoute que si quelqu'un à un problème avec ça je lui réglerais son compte façon Lima Heigh Adjacent. Ah et tant que j'y pense personne ne touche au nain de Fabray ou je vous promets qu'Ice Quinn ne vous fera aucun cadeau alors pas tout à Berry le Hobbit !

- Et pas touche à mon mégaphone Lopez. ».

Oups coatch Sue venait de faire son apparition juste derrière S qui déglutit péniblement. Elle voulut se justifier mais Sue ne lui en laissa pas le temps. L'équipe de foot et de hockey au grand complet arrivait chacun deux verres de sluchies.

Ils se stoppèrent tous en voyant notre coatch face à nous. Elle porta le mégaphone à sa bouche :

« - Hé bien bande de babouins décérébrés vous voulez les féliciter avant l'heure et leurs offrir un arc en ciel pour leurs gaypride improvisée ? J'espère pour vous que c'est bien ça car j'espère au moins que les deux neurones qui se battent en duel dans vos têtes pleines d'airs vous mettrons en garde que personne ne touche à mes Cheerrios ! alors qi vous avec un minimum d'instinct de survie vous vous abstiendrez ou je jure sur la Madone que je vous noierais un part un dans cette horreur collante que vous semblez adoré après vous avoir émasculé et obligé à regarder vos minables petits asticots se transformer en chaire à saucisse. Compris bande d'invertébré sans cervelle ? Oh et évidemment le gnome Berry étant la chose de ma capitaine pas touche non plus ! Bien sur ce joyeuse Saint-Valentin les gniards. ».

Le choc passé chacun reprit ses activités. Ce qui nous laissa le temps de savourer enfin notre statut de nouveau couple. Britt sautait littéralement sur place face au geste de San qui elle était aux anges. Je souris car grâce à Sue nous étions hors d'atteinte et Rachel aussi. C'était juste magnifique. Un coup de coude me fit reprendre mes esprits. Un regard sur Santana et je compris.

Ensemble l'on demanda à notre moitié respective si elle acceptait de venir dîner avec nous demain au nouveau restaurant italien qui venait d'ouvrir en ville. Etant une Fabray je n'avais eu guère de mal à obtenir une table même si les réservations étaient closes depuis longtemps. Bien sûr elles acceptèrent à grands cris.

POV Rachel :

Le début de soirée avait été parfait, la limousine, le repas, l'ambiance romantique … Vraiment tout mais si je devais choisir je dirais que la seconde partie fut la meilleure. Mes papas nous ayant laissé la maison Quinn passa la nuit avec moi. Le début était innocent une photo par ci par là parce que selon elle j'étais bien trop mignonne pour mon propre bien mais très vite tout avait dérivé. Je ne regrettais rien bien au contraire, elle et moi c'était l'évidence. Nous avions perdu bien assez de temps et si me réveiller chaque matin dans ses bras était si magique je voulais bien croire à tout ce qui peuple le monde de Brittany.

POV Santana :

Entrer chez Britt avec ma propre clé revêtait pour moi une certaine émotion. Je lui apportais le petit déjeuner et j'espérais secrètement qu'elle serait encore dans son lit. Enfin vu l'heure c'était fort possible. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et j'étais donc devant la boulangerie lorsque les portes s'étaient enfin ouvertes. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du reste de ma vie et je voulais le commencer avec celle que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin.

POV Brittany :

Hier soir nous étions allé chez San où une fois que sa maman avait fini de nous embrasser en répétant à quel point elle était heureuse pour nous l'on avait regardé Blanche-neige. San m'avait dit entre deux baisers qu'elle voulait faire les choses bien et c'est donc en tout honneur qu'après le film elle m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi en me souhaitant bonne nuit devant la porte avec cette fois un chaste bisou. Je m'étais endormie le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveillais au moment où la porte s'ouvrit lentement me laissant ainsi admirer ma princesse à moi qui sur la pointe des pieds tentait de passer inaperçue. Je fermais les yeux heureuse songeant que désormais peu importe la suite je savais qu'elle serait toujours là.

POV Quinn :

Une caresse sur mes lèvres me tira doucement de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à ceux brun de ma petite amie et à son sourire éclatant. Finalement si chaque matin est comme celui celui-ci je vais finir par aimer me lever …


End file.
